spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CSD (Complusive Singing Disorder)
CSD (Complusive Singing Disorder) is a Season 1 short of ''SpongeBob & Sagwa''.'' In this short, Sagwa becomes obsessed with singing and now SpongeBob and Sheegwa must find a way to get her to stop. Transcript (The short opens with a shot of SpongeBob's house, then cuts inside where we see SpongeBob in the kitchen. He is listening to a song on the radio while singing to it.) '''SpongeBob: '(sigh) Nothing like a good morning to start off with some jams. Gary: 'Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Singing is a great way to get yourself into the mood, Gary. It expresses excitement and ambition. '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, of course, you are waiting for breakfast. (pours snail food into Gary's bowl) Here you go, buddy. That should be enough. (Sagwa can be heard singing outside of the kitchen.) '''SpongeBob: '''Gary, do you hear that? (The singing continues.) '''SpongeBob: '''That sounds like Sagwa singing. I wonder what she's jamming out to. (walks out of the kitchen with Gary) (The shot cuts to Sagwa in the living room listening to music on a CD player. She is singing along with the music.) '''Sagwa: '(singing) "Stay strong, don't pout, get the nightmares out." 'SpongeBob: '''Sagwa! '''Sagwa: '(notices SpongeBob, then pauses her music and takes the headphones off) Oh hi, SpongeBob. How're you doing? 'SpongeBob: '''What were you listening to? '''Sagwa: '''Oh, it was a song called "Get the Nightmares Out". '''SpongeBob: '''Oooh, that sounds like a cool song. '''Sagwa: '''It's one of the latest hits from SBFW Go. You should really listen to it for yourself. But don't forget to give credit to Sheegwa, she was my backup singer. '''Sheegwa: '''Hi, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Sounds like you two were having a blast. '''Sagwa: '''We sure were. '''Sheegwa: '''So what're you doing about breakfast today? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, I gave Gary some Snail Nip to satisfy him. I was thinking of going out for breakfast somewhere. '''Sagwa: '''Does the Krusty Krab serve breakfast? '''SpongeBob: '''Sadly, no. But I know a place in Bikini Bottom that serves breakfast 24/7. '''Sheegwa: '''Where? '''SpongeBob: '''Come on, let's get going. I'll show you guys. (The trio walk to the left. Sagwa turns her music back on and continues singing to "Get the Nightmares Out". The short pans to SpongeBob, Sheegwa and Sagwa standing before a restaurant known as the Waffle Shack, which is a parody of the real-life restaurant Waffle House. Sagwa is still singing.) '''SpongeBob: '''Here we are. The Waffle Shack, Bikini Bottom's #1 breakfast restaurant. Let's go grab a bite to eat. '''Sagwa: '(singing) "Oh my sweet little angel, you shall not fear..." 'SpongeBob: '''Sagwa? '''Sagwa: '(continues singing) 'SpongeBob: '''Sagwa! '''Sagwa: '(pauses her music and takes off the headphones) Huh? 'SpongeBob: '''We're going to go inside and have some waffles. Just try to hold back on the singing, okay? '''Sagwa: '''Okay. (As the trio walk into the restaurant, SpongeBob quietly asks Sheegwa about Sagwa.) '''SpongeBob: '''What's with Sagwa today? She must be really into music. '''Sheegwa: '''I don't know how to put this, SpongeBob, but all I can say is that she may have a case of CSD. '''SpongeBob: '"CSD"? 'Sheegwa: '''It stands for "Compulsive Singing Disorder". '''SpongeBob: '''That sounds kind of made-up, don't you think? (The three friends sit down at a table. A grouchy waiter walks up to them.) '''Waiter: '(unenthusiastic tone) Welcome to the Waffle Shack. What would you like to order? 'SpongeBob: '''Three large waffles, three for each of us, my good man. '''Waiter: '''Coming right up. (walks away) (While they wait for their orders, Sagwa gets out her CD player and begins listening to another song.) '''SpongeBob: '''Uh, Sagwa... '''Sagwa: '(sings to ancient Chinese music) 'SpongeBob: '''Sagwa, come on. '''Sagwa: '(continues singing) 'SpongeBob: '''Sagwa! (Sagwa continues singing to her music. It starts to get louder and more disruptive. People start looking at the trio with annoyance and confusion.) '''SpongeBob: '''Uh, don't mind us, folks. She's just too attached to her CD player, that's all. '''Citizen #1: '''Hey! Cat! Do you mind?! '''Citizen #2: '''We're trying to eat here! '''SpongeBob: '''Sagwa! '''Sagwa: '(stops singing) Huh? What? 'SpongeBob: '''You need to pipe down, Sagwa. People are looking at us now. '''Sagwa: '''Oh sorry, SpongeBob. I won't sing in this restaurant anymore. I'll just enjoy my meal with you guys and keep the peace here. Sorry, everyone! '''SpongeBob: '''Whew, thanks. '''Waiter: '(serves waffles to the trio) Order up. 'SpongeBob: '''Oh boy! (The trio begins eating their waffles. The short pans to them walking out of the Waffle Shack.) '''Sheegwa: '''That was delicious. Thanks for taking us here, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''I'm glad you had a nice time, Sheegwa. Now let's go and... (notices Sagwa is not with them) wait. Sagwa? (The camera moves right to see Sagwa singing once again.) '''Sagwa: '(singing to more ancient Chinese music) (SpongeBob and Sheegwa stare at her with worry and shock.) 'SpongeBob: '''Sheegwa? '''Sheegwa: '''Yeah, SpongeBob? '''SpongeBob: '''Do you think this "CSD" thing you came up with earlier is starting to become a real problem? '''Sheegwa: '''No doubt about it. '''SpongeBob: '''We really need to get some help. We can't let Sagwa keep this up. '''Sheegwa: '''Agreed. (Sheegwa and SpongeBob walk off. Sagwa notices they are leaving without her.) '''Sagwa: '''Guys, wait for me! (continues singing) (The short pans to the trio arriving in China. Sagwa is still singing.) '''Sheegwa: '''We should go tell Mama and Baba about this. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay. (The shot cuts to the trio at the palace.) '''SpongeBob: '''Sagwa? '''Sagwa: '(stops singing) Huh? 'SpongeBob: '''We need you to stay out here for a minute, okay? '''Sagwa: '''Umm... okay. '''SpongeBob: '''We'll be back out soon. '''Sagwa: '''Alright. (continues singing) (The short pans to the inside of the palace. SpongeBob and Sagwa walk upstairs to Baba and Mama.) '''Baba: '''SpongeBob, Sheegwa, is there something you want to talk to us about? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, there is. '''Sheegwa: '''You see, SpongeBob and I are worried about Sagwa. '''Mama: '''What's your concern? '''SpongeBob: '''Well, this morning, Sagwa was listening to some music back at my house. It was fun at first, but then it just became a nuisance. While we were having breakfast at a restaurant called the Waffle Shack back at Bikini Bottom, she sang so loud that we almost got kicked out. But thankfully, that didn't happen. '''Sheegwa: '''Now Sagwa is singing nonstop and we can't figure out how to end this. It must be CSD. '''Mama: '"CSD"? What's that supposed to mean? 'Sheegwa: '''Compulsive Singing Disorder. '''Baba: '''Let's put it this way. Sagwa does not suffer from this "CSD" thing you made up. '''SpongeBob: '''She doesn't? '''Mama: '''Yes. Since you two explained what was happening with her, it can be more specifically described as an obsession. Sagwa has become overly attached to singing. '''SpongeBob & Sheegwa: '''Oh. '''Baba: '''An obsession is not a good thing. It can affect how someone behaves and what reputation that person will build. '''SpongeBob: '''That makes total sense. '''Mama: '''The only way to get Sagwa to stop with her obsession with singing is to explain what will happen to her if she keeps it up. Think you two can handle that? '''Sheegwa: '''Well, it's worth a try. '''Mama: '''Good. Just make sure to talk this over with her calmly. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay. (SpongeBob and Sheegwa walk off to the right. The episode pans to Sagwa in the garden, still singing. SpongeBob and Sheegwa peak at her.) '''SpongeBob: '''You ready for this, Sheegwa? '''Sheegwa: '''Ready. But how are we going to do this? '''SpongeBob: '''Hmmm... I know! I'll distract her with the F.U.N. song and while she's singing it with me, grab the CD player and we will reason with her. '''Sheegwa: '''Okay. Let's do this. '''SpongeBob: '(walks up to Sagwa) Hey, Sagwa. 'Sagwa: '''Oh. Hey, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''So, uh, I got this song that I think you will love singing with me. '''Sagwa: '''Oooh, what is it? '''SpongeBob: '''It goes something like this. (starts singing the F.U.N. song) "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me... '''Sagwa: '(gasps) I know that song! (Sagwa joins SpongeBob in singing the song.) '''SpongeBob & Sagwa: "N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea." (Right behind Sagwa, Sheegwa snatches the CD player.) 'Sheegwa: '''Got it! '''Sagwa: '(stops singing with SpongeBob) What? Hey! Sheegwa, give that back! 'Sheegwa: '(runs away with the CD player) Now, SpongeBob! 'Sagwa: '''Get back here, Sheegwa! (SpongeBob blocks Sagwa's path.) '''SpongeBob: '''Sagwa, wait! '''Sagwa: '''Get out of my way, SpongeBob. Sheegwa stole my CD player and I want it back! '''SpongeBob: '(continues blocking Sagwa from getting to Sheegwa) Sagwa, please! We want to talk about this! So just calm down for a minute and listen to us! 'Sagwa: '(sigh) Okay, fine. 'SpongeBob: '''You see, Sheegwa and I talked about your obsession with Mama and Baba and then, we formulated a plan to get you to understand why it's not good for you. I sang the F.U.N. song with you to distract you while Sheegwa would take your CD player. '''Sagwa: '''Wait. You mean, this was all for trying to teach me a lesson? '''SpongeBob: '''Yes. There's nothing necessarily wrong with singing. It's okay to sing. But the reason why we did this is because you've been continuously doing it and it was getting out of hand. Mama and Baba told us that being overly attached to something can affect your lifestyle and your personality in a very negative way. In other words, an obsession is not healthy. '''Sagwa: '''Gee, I... I don't know what to say. I... oh, I'm sorry, guys. I guess I've really been a careless jerk today, haven't I? '''SpongeBob: '''Hey, it's okay. You just didn't know. '''Sagwa: '''Well, I guess I should make a promise. From this day forward, I will vow never to sing excessively. I will only do it when it's for appropriate and necessary things, such as private free time and for opera. '''SpongeBob: '''Good. Let's go tell your parents. (The short pans to SpongeBob, Sheegwa and Sagwa standing before Baba and Mama about their solution to Sagwa's obsession.) '''Mama: '''Well, Sagwa, it's good to hear you took SpongeBob and Sheegwa's reasons very seriously. '''Baba: '''And you've agreed to sing only at appropriate times. '''Sagwa: '''Yep. '''SpongeBob: '(feels exhausted and sighs) All this walking around today has left me bushed. (SpongeBob yawns, but lets out a high opera note while he does this, he covers his mouth. Then SpongeBob starts laughing. Everyone else laughs.) (The short closes.) Category:Shorts Category:2018 Category:PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots Category:Transcripts Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa